In Which a Brick is Thrown Through a Window (Again)
by Insanity Allegra
Summary: Sequel to IWBTTW. In which Octi goes missing, Bubbles flips out, and Brick is yet again chucked through a window for the sake of a pun. Contains Rowdyruff!Bubbles, rated mostly for Butch's potty mouth.


I still don't own the Powerpuff Girls.

~! #$%^&*()_+

It was a few days after their encounter with Ms. Bellum that the Rowdyruff Boys – And Bubbles – found out who chucked Brick through the Mayor's window.

"Okay, so you threw me through a window," Brick grumbled, glaring at the girl the four of them currently had surrounded, with his brothers on the ground and Bubbles above them.

She nodded, that dumb-looking tiara she insisted on wearing glinting in the light, and her ridiculous hairstyle bouncing.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU LET _HER_ BE A ROWDYRUFF BOY AND NOT _ME_!" Princess Morbucks yelled shrilly, pointing up at Bubbles. All four of them clapped their hands over their ears.

"Damn, that shit's worse than your sonic shriek, Bubs!" Butch yelled.

"Technically she's not a Rowdyruff _Boy_ –" Boomer started to point out, but was cut off by Brick.

"So you broke into our hideout, kidnapped me, and chucked me through a window purely for the pun of it?"

Boomer, Butch, and Bubbles exchanged a _look_ , and moved in unison, smacking their leader on the back of the head.

" _Ow_!"

"That was _awful_ , bro, seriously." Butch glared at his brother. Brick just shot him an unapologetic grin.

"Yes?" Princess said, looking back and forth between the four of them in honest confusion. "Wait, I thought you all hated one another?"

"We're siblings," Boomer said slowly, looking at Princess as if she were nuts. "Why would we hate each other?"

"Well, you all sure _act_ like you do!"

"So?" Boomer blinked at her.

" _Anyway_ ," Brick cut in. "You threw me through a window because you were jealous of Bubsie, and you wanted to make a pun?"

"I _said_ yes!" Princess shrieked.

"That's a confession!" Brick's smile grew evil. "I wonder what your Daddy would think if we chucked you into his office window?"

"Wait, what are you –"

Butch whacked her on the back of the head, knocking her out. "Finally, she shut up!"

"Yeah, because you knocked her out!"

"You complainin', Boomer?"

"... Well, no. Not really..."

Bubbles rolled her eyes at the boys' antics. "So, who gets to take her home?"

"... Well, you _are_ the only one of us who actually knows where it is..." Brick said slowly.

"Oh, come on! Why do I always gotta pick up after you three?" Bubbles threw her hands in the air.

"Because you love us?" Boomer tried.

"More like tolerate," She scoffed dramatically. "I _guess_ I can do the dirty deed of carrying the town brat home." She smirked. "But you lot better have the laundry done by the time I get back, or else!"

"Or else what?" Brick sneered, through he was mostly screwing around, and all four of them knew it. It was his turn for laundry duty, after all.

"Or else I'll walk around naked!" Bubbles shot into the air the second she finished speaking, Princess slung over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

The three boys stood perfectly still, staring at one another, mouths hanging open in shock, as their faces slowly turned red from embarrassment, until all three resembled Brick's hat.

" _O-kay!_ " Brick nearly yelped. "I-I'mgonnagostartthelaundry _bye_!" He shot into the air, a crimson streak following him, marking the direction he was headed.

"B-Butch?"

"Yeah, Bro?"

"I think we created a monster!"

Boomer's green-clad brother nodded. "We shoulda never taken her in. Now she's _scary_."

"I think we should just be glad we didn't _explode_ again, there. That was... Yeah, let's never speak of this again..." Boomer mumbled, the two of them flying off. "I mean, just imagining –"

"You were _imagining_ it?! I think I'm gonna puke!"

~! #$%^&*()_+

Meanwhile, Bubbles spent the whole trip to the Morbucks mansion giggling.

She decided to forgo throwing the Powerpuff (and Rowdyruff) wannabe through her father's office window. While it would undoubtedly be hilarious to watch, Princess didn't have super healing abilities like Brick, so the experience would be much more painful and dangerous than the few hours in bandages that Brick had had to endure. And despite hanging around with the Ruffs, Bubbles still considered herself a hero. And heroes didn't (usually) do that kind of mean-spirited, potentially deadly thing to other people for the sake of a prank.

Instead, the blonde entered through the open window in Princess' room and laid her out on her enormous bed. Then, wasting no time, she left.

It was just too bad that she didn't notice the plush purple octopus in a top hat that fell out of her belt and landed on Princess' floor.

The hideout belonging to the Rowdyruffs currently looked like a bomb had gone off or a tornado had run through it, throwing everything into disarray.

In the 'living room' of the abandoned underground bunker, Brick, Boomer, and Butch huddled together under the dilapidated sofa. Of course, had there been somebody else present to ask, none of the brothers would've admitted they were hiding in fear. No, they would've said they were ensuring they stayed out of the way, or some other ego-saving excuse. But all three knew the truth.

"Octi! _WHERE ARE YOU_?!" Several cobalt and black sweaters flew through the air as Bubbles tore through Boomer's laundry pile. The little blonde was a mixture of panicked and irate, and she had a crazed look in her eyes that frankly terrified her partners in not-quite-crime. One of her ever-present pigtails was even undone, the blonde hair on that side of her head precariously clinging to her sky-blue scrunchie.

The night before, when the four of them were about to hit the hay, Bubbles had noticed that her favorite plush had vanished, and _**freaked**_. It was nearing dawn now, and while the boys had dozed under the sofa (absolutely _not_ hiding from her, they'd swear to the day they died), Bubbles had literally torn their home apart in her desperate attempt to locate her stuffed friend, and still hadn't found the dratted thing.

"Uh... Bubbles?" Brick said in the tone of someone who doesn't want to provoke a wild animal, edging towards the door with his cowardly, traitorous brothers hiding behind him.

Her head whipped around, narrowed light blue eyes zeroing in on him suspiciously. It was almost unnatural, and _really creepy_.

"W-we're gonna go get some breakfast, we'll bring you some, bye!" He nearly squeaked, bolting out the door and up the stairs into the abandoned school above the deserted fallout shelter they called home, his brothers a millisecond behind him.

"Man..." Butch panted. "That girl is unstable or something, she's gotta be."

Two sets of eyes, one red, one green, looked over their other brother worriedly.

"Dude, do we need to get you to a shrink before you become that loopy?" Brick poked Boomer in the forehead.

Boomer glared back. "Can we just get some food?"

"Yeah, yeah. Commence operation Hide From the Crazy Little Girl." The three of them took to the air.

A few minutes later, while trying to decide how they were going to procure some food for themselves, Boomer noticed a little streak of yellow in the distance.

"Hey, Brick? Isn't that Princess?"

His redheaded brother followed his pointing finger with his eyes. "... Yes. Let's follow her, she's probably up to somethin'."

They shot towards her, eventually slowing to keep a safe distance.

Butch saw it first. "Aw, _fuuuuck_ , man!"

"What?" Brick demanded.

"She's got the fucking doll, dude!"

"Wait, _Princess_ has Octi?!" Boomer yelped.

"Uh-huh! And it _looks_ like she's headed for –"

"The Utoniums'. Fuck..." Brick finished.

"... Do you think she's going to tell Blossom and Buttercup where Bubbles is?" Boomer asked, hanging in the air, hugging himself.

"Probably. She'd definitely do it out of sheer spite." Butch grumbled, glaring after the girl as if he could set her on fire with his eyes alone. Though he actually _could_ , if he activated his laser vision. He just didn't want to give away their position, that was it.

"What do we do? We can't fight her this close to the Puffs' house, they'd be here to break it up in a second, and Princess would just tell them then. And then we'd have to fight them, and I'm seriously not in the mood to tell Bubbles we had to fight her sisters." Brick said.

"What we need..."

"... is a distraction." Both Butch and Boomer turned to look at Brick, small smirks appearing on their faces.

"... Why do I have a nasty feeling I'm not going to like this plan?"

~! #$%^&*()_+

Blossom paced in her (and her sisters') room. It had been almost a month and a half since she and Buttercup had seen Bubbles. Nobody could find her. From time to time, people would say they'd _seen_ her, but she would leave an area without talking to anyone, and she was never around when they were.

The most recent sighting had been a few days ago. Ms. Bellum had told them that she'd actually spoken to their little sister. She'd sent her love through the secretary, and Ms. Bellum had said that she'd looked fine, happy and healthy.

But Blossom still worried. So did Buttercup, and so did the Professor. The problem was, she was running out of ideas for where to look for her blue-themed sister.

She had turned away from the window and begun pacing in the other direction for the umpteenth time when, directly behind her, a loud _crash_ , the sound of glass breaking and the shards falling to the ground made her yelp and shoot into the air, whirling around, ready for a fight. Buttercup burst through their bedroom door, also ready to attack whatever had broken their window.

Brick, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, was upside-down on their bedroom floor, among the many shards of the middle window, feet in the air and a bemused look on his face.

"... What?" Blossom said, confusion coloring her tone.

"I don't even knoooooow, man..." Her counterpart mumbled, sounding equally confused. Buttercup snickered. "Sooooorry, Blossy. Dunno how I even got here." He giggled, looking up at the ceiling light. "Preeeetty."

"... Brick, are you feeling alright?"

"'S just a little confession..." Brick slurred. "Er, a confusion... Nono, a concussion. Hehe... 's a little concussion, nufin t'worr'bout..."

"Butch! You threw him too hard!"

"Oh, come on! He can take it."

"Hiiiiiiii!" Brick waved at his worried brothers, who were peering through the busted window at him, his feet still in the air. He giggled again.

"Okay, yeah, I threw him too hard. Um, sorry?"

Buttercup snickered again.

"Anyway, sorry, we weren't aiming for your house." Boomer flew in, snatched his brother, and flew off, shouting his goodbyes over his shoulder, Butch following.

"... That was _weird_." Buttercup said slowly.

"Yes, yes it was." Blossom nodded.

~! #$%^&*()_+

"Dude, do you seriously have a head injury, or were you just screwing with the Puffs?"

"Hehe, we're flyin'..."

"Yep. He has a head injury." Boomer nodded sagely.

"Did you at least get the fucking octopus, Boomer?" Butch growled.

"Right here." He held up Octi like a prize, grinning. "And I got to punch Princess in the face! Best day ever!"

Butch snorted. "Come on, let's go take that thing to Bubbles before she _really_ flips and just destroys our hideout. Plus we gotta get Brick into bed."

"Clooooud!" Brick made a grab over Boomer's shoulder, trying to snatch a passing cloud.

Butch just rolled his eyes.


End file.
